


Darcy Safe

by fannishliss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Kissing, Size Difference, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was working in her office when the Tower went on Lockdown.  </p><p>Why again wasn't the Tower rigged with super Hulk knock out gas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to write a Kiss for Valentine's Day and received this prompt. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  

Darcy had been drilled in the protocols for lockdown in Stark Tower: shelter in place until the all clear unless evacuation orders were issued. She hunkered under her desk and tried to stay calm. Natasha and Clint were away on assignment, but Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bucky were on it, whatever it was.

 _Knew stocking up that snack drawer was the right idea_ , she thought to herself: multigrain crackers, cans of tuna, Luna bars, and bags of Smartfood she’d stashed there over the preceding few weeks. She was grateful as well for the flatpack of bottled water under her desk, and the pillow and throw she’d already brought in for cat naps when Jane needed her to be on call late into the night. She pulled the throw down off her chair and huddled into it for comfort.

An hour or so had passed when Darcy’s cell rang. It was Jane.

“Hey,” she answered. “You okay? Any clue what’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” Jane said, sounding a little winded. “Not a clue. But, there’s a problem…”

“Um,” Darcy said, her eyebrows climbing.

“It’s Bruce,” Jane said, “or, it was…. he started worrying… he’s headed your way…”

“Shit shit shit,” Darcy said.

“Stay calm, stay low, don’t make eye contact,” Jane reminded her.

“Okay. Okay. I can do this. Tell me again why Bruce hasn’t already rigged this whole tower with super Hulk knockout gas?”

Jane said, “There’s no such thing as super Hulk knockout gas, or it would already be rigged.”

“Why didn’t he go into the Hulk box?” Darcy asked. “There’s a Hulk box on every floor for a reason.”

“He wanted to stay with me,” Jane said, “until we knew for sure that whoever breached the Tower isn’t after me specifically.”

“Dude. Jane. They’re always after you specifically.” Darcy had given up keeping track of the kidnap attempts. Jane was very well defended or she’d have been taken dozens of times by now.

“That’s what Bruce said and that’s why he didn’t go into the box. And then he started fretting that maybe they’d go after you to get to me….”

“And then he Hulked out. Hm. Flattering, in a way,” Darcy mused.

Jane sighed and didn’t comment. “Remember — you’re not a threat to him, you didn’t make him angry.”

“Right. Right. I’ll make sure the rage monster remembers that when he gets here,” Darcy whined.

Darcy heard crashing noises and shuddered. The lab floors were reinforced — not Hulk proof, but enough that it slowed him down during heightened security. She could hear his roar of frustration, and it was getting louder.

“He’s almost here!” Darcy whispered frantically.

“Put down your phone and curl up and don’t look at him!” Jane said, and Darcy thumbed off the call, dropped the phone and curled up under the throw.

It was just like the wild game of hide and seek she used to play with her cousins when they were kids — like one would pretend to be an axe murderer and everyone would try not to be the first one to get hacked to death — under the covers, trying not to make a sound, moist hot breath thick around her face —

Except now, it was too real. The crashing and roaring closed in on her office and with a scream of metal, her door was torn from its frame and the Hulk stood panting like a bull in the hallway.

She could hear him breathing, each grunting rasp as massive gusts of air rushed in and out of his powerful lungs. He was growling, a low, leonine rumble that resonated and was amplified by her metal desk, until everything around her seemed to be rumbling, like an earthquake or the the ocean’s pounding surf.

Thud, thud, thud — he was coming in. His heavy steps shook the floor, reinforced or not. His weight varied according to how angry he was, but he must have weighed at least a thousand pounds.

 _A thousand pounds of green fury is checking to make sure I’m okay_ , Darcy thought to herself, trying not to break into hysterical giggles. _I damn well better be okay_. She huddled under her blue plush throw and tried to keep her breathing slow and calm.

The Hulk was in the office. His breaths were so loud, ragged and short.

He could smell her in the office. He was scenting the air, trying to find her.

Darcy didn’t know whether to die of embarrassment or be a little turned on, so she split the difference and lived, a little embarrassed and kind of turned on.

Thudding steps came around the desk. The desk chair was pushed back and rolled away with a frightened squeak.

The desk groaned as one giant hand leaned on it and another hand tugged at Darcy’s blue throw. The panting breaths of the Hulk had joined her in her hidey hole under the desk.

Darcy kept her eyes closed.

The Hulk growled and pulled at her ankle, dragging her a little bit out from under the desk. Darcy tried not to fight, to stay as limp as she could. Her heart was pounding, and she was struggling to keep control of her breathing. She’d seen the Hulk in action. She knew what he was capable of. But she also knew that even full of rage, he could recognize his allies. As long as she didn’t make him angrier, he might know her and remember that she was a friend.

He pulled her out from under the desk, and then, casually, flipped it over with one finger. Darcy jumped at the crash and the Hulk pulled her closer.

He was naked but pleasantly warm in the air-conditioned Tower. Darcy liked warm and leaned limply in against him. He could readjust her if he wanted.

He sank down on his haunches against the wall, where her chair had been, the upturned desk between them and the door. He pulled her into his lap, and she huddled there, quiet and unresisting, his massive chest rising and falling beneath her, warm and rhythmic.

Darcy’s heartbeat slowed. Her breathing synched up with his.

She felt so safe.

His massive hands came around her, one onto her back, one into her hair. He was so, so gentle. His growling breath sounded almost like a purr.

He stroked her hair, sweet and soft.

“Darcy,” he growled.

Darcy dared to move. Slowly, smoothly, she snuggled in, closer.

His arms held her close. He continued to pet her hair and purr.

The all-clear sounded, a simple series of bell like tones.

“The Tower is secure,” Jarvis announced. “The Tower is secure. There is no further cause for alarm. Normal operations will now resume.”

The Hulk gave a huge, gusting sigh and his body seemed to relax around Darcy. She dared to open her eyes. His skin was such a strange shade of green, so close to her eyes and seemingly all around her.

“Darcy safe,” the Hulk growled, very softly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

She felt his breath on the top of her head. His lips touched her hair. His purring breath rumbled.

“Darcy,” he said, and tilted her away a little.

For a moment, against all protocols for dealing with the Hulk, their eyes met. His eyes were beautiful — green and gold and wild, flickering with a living fire unlike anything Darcy had ever imagined. Then both their eyes closed and their lips softly touched. She was tiny in his arms, but she was brave and strong and he was careful.

After a while Bruce got cold and Darcy wrapped him up in her throw and they made it back to his rooms, laughing and sneaking though the halls, and no one saw them till breakfast: Darcy smug and glowing, Bruce shy and resplendent in his smiles, one hand safe in the small of Darcy’s back.


End file.
